Toucha Toucha Touch Me
by LZClotho
Summary: Emma finds Regina in a hotspring in Neverland. No one thinks of the "Evil Queen" as a woman with deep emotional as well as sexual needs. So what happens when the Savior discovers the nightmares of damnation at Emma's hands have been replaced by dreams of sexual salvation instead? M for sexy times.


**Author's note:** Found this languishing on my Google Drive. Thought readers might like it. It's set in Neverland, season 3.

**Summary:** Sexy times in Neverland. Emma finds Regina in a hotspring in Neverland. No one thinks of the "Evil Queen" as a woman with deep emotional as well as sexual needs. So what happens when the Savior discovers the nightmares of damnation at Emma's hands have been replaced by dreams of sexual salvation instead?

.

**Toucha Toucha Touch Me**

"Regina?" Emma sighed. The woman had separated from the main group of Neverland adventurers after Emma had decided that they should go after Neal. Regina's frustration with her had hurt, and after rescuing Neal had opened decades old wounds, Emma decided Regina had been right.

It was nearly nightfall on the second day of her search for Regina when Emma finally spotted the first definitive sign of the other woman's passage. A button from that damnable, gaping mulberry blouse lay in the middle of a dirt path. Next to that, Emma found the print of a shoe heel.

She pushed through a bush and swatted away a broad leaf that tried to knock her down. She smiled as she recalled following Regina a few days earlier with the same situation.

"Hey! Regina!" she called out for the brunette.

Emma rounded another blasted bush and stumbled to a halt before a gorgeous sight.

Reclining in a hot spring, left arm spread out across the rocks, head laid back, eyes closed, Regina Mills was naked as the day she had been born.

Emma started forward only to stop again as Regina made a sound. Not just any sound, but a moan. A moan of a name. Her name.

"Em - ma."

Regina's one arm shifted on the rocks and a splash brought Emma's attention to the location of the woman's other arm. In the water.

Down in the water.

Between Regina's thighs.

_Oh, fuck._

"Oh god," Regina spoke in the throatiest, sultriest voice Emma had ever heard. "Please."

Empathizing, Emma felt her own body grow aroused, nipples hard, clit swollen, that damnable need to self-service. _Now._

It turned her on like nothing else - none of their in-your-face fighting - that Regina apparently dreamed the hand pleasing her should be Emma's own.

Slipping out of her own clothes, Emma slid soundlessly into the water. With a sure touch on a soft wet hand, she entered Regina's dream… and started to fulfill her own.

"Regina," she whispered, pressing her hand behind Regina's against the woman's center. She surged forward and claimed gasping lips with her own.

"Em - ma," Regina moaned. Her eyes fluttered open. The brown was almost gone, pushed out by pupils blown wide with lust. Emma let herself fall forward into the abyss.

Regina's other arm came off the rocks to curl around Emma's neck, holding her close.

Emma's fingers slid inside warm wetness. Regina relinquished her own touch in order to thread her fingers through Emma's hair and claim her lips in her own initiative.

Straddling Regina's muscled thigh, Emma rubbed herself toward her own peak and watched between kisses as her fingers brought Regina closer to her own.

When the woman bit her lip it was the single most innocently erotic sight Emma had ever seen. She rocked her clit hard against the thigh pressing upward now. She twisted her fingers anew and kissed the column of Regina's exposed throat as the woman threw her head back, mouth falling open, and came with a shuddering cry. Emma's followed closely. Fingers pulled in her hair, but Emma smirked proudly into sweat salty skin.

"I should have never let you go," Emma murmured.

Regina sighed against her shoulder. "Just don't make the same mistake twice."

"Yeah," Emma said.

###

Later, reclining together, Emma said, "I never knew you felt like this."

"I do try to keep my emotions away from those who might use them against me," Regina said.

"Yeah, but… This? Regina, think how much would have been solved if I had known."

"Even without knowing, Emma, you've been on my side since the curse broke. It… let me… let you in."

Emma smiled. "Yay, me."

Regina sighed but chuckled. Then she sobered, rubbing her fingertips over the scar above Emma's left breast. "I haven't come any closer to finding Henry."

"We will. We are better together after all." She pressed a kiss to Regina's temple and closed her eyes.

###


End file.
